


this is not your style

by suitablyskippy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gore, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, Pale Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitablyskippy/pseuds/suitablyskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: IF I ASKED WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE DOING HERE WOULD YOU TELL ME<br/>CG: OR WOULD YOU MAKE SOME<br/>CG: SOME COY FUCKING RIDDLE OF A RESPONSE WRAPPED IN A MYSTERY WRAPPED IN A MIND-BOGGLING CADAVER-BASED CONUNDRUM ALL TIED WITH A BOW MADE OF SOME POOR SHIT’S FRESH AND GLEAMING ENTRAILS???<br/>GA: Why Don’t You Find Out</p><p>(for HSO 2012, bonus round 1: karkat♦kanaya, americana vs. splatterpunk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not your style

There are three cars in the parking lot of the little off-road diner, baking under the late afternoon sun. He pulls in and makes it four. 

The air outside is thick and heavy and when he slams his door behind him it stirs up the dust on the cracked tarmac, blown in from the fields and the wakes of the cars that don’t stop, that pass on through. There’s nothing here to see except the fields and the blue haze of the mountains in the distance. The line of the road continues die-straight to the horizon. 

The heat shimmers off the tarmac in unreal waves around his feet as he crosses the lot. A single blue neon tube looped and shaped to form the word BAR in curlicued font stands lopsided in the diner’s window, flashing offbeat, its edges indistinct behind the smeared and fingerprinted glass. The metal panel on the door that says PUSH TO OPEN is hot to the touch when he does. 

She’s there. 

She’s on her knees by the last booth with a look on her face like she’s found rapture in the entrails of the man she’s gutted, his wrist destroyed in her mouth, the stains rich and black down her sharp jade dress. 

There is a woman sprawled out beside her in a seeping pool of blood, the head lolling almost removed from the body by the absolute destruction of the throat. Things are visible in the wreckage, wet and glistening, caught in the flickering fluorescent lighting. There is a handprint in red on the hem of her shirt. 

The wet and rapid sound of her lapping at the wrist is somehow still louder than the drone of the diner’s fan blades overhead. 

She raises her face towards him. Her eyes are the same brilliant green as her dress once was and she wipes her mouth before she speaks with a delicacy so deliberate it’s surreal. 

Please Feel Free To Leave If You Wish

I Would Hate For You To Feel As Though My Presence Here Is Somehow Impeding Your Departure

He catches sight of feet in navy Converse slumped out behind the counter. He looks back to her. She is still waiting for his response; she has other people’s blood clumped and congealed into her pixie cut. 

I Assure You I Am Quite Satisfied With The Company I Am Already Keeping

In Any Case, she adds, after a moment, I Doubt There Is Enough Of You To Make For A Satisfying Meal

IF I 

She waits politely. He tries again. 

IF I ASKED WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE DOING HERE WOULD YOU TELL ME 

OR WOULD YOU MAKE SOME 

SOME COY FUCKING RIDDLE OF A RESPONSE WRAPPED IN A MYSTERY WRAPPED IN A MIND-BOGGLING CADAVER-BASED CONUNDRUM ALL TIED WITH A BOW MADE OF SOME POOR SHIT’S FRESH AND GLEAMING ENTRAILS??? 

Why Don’t You Find Out

He keeps looking at her because the alternative is at the abattoir around her. She licks her lips. It is possible she is shaking. 

I AM PRETTY FUCKING SURE THIS CANNOT BE THE MOST EFFECTIVE WAY OF GETTING YOUR SLAUGHTERHAPPY FIX. 

And Do You Have Any Alternative Suggestions

WELL, SEEING AS YOU’RE ASKING!

FIRST THING, THIS PLACE LOOKS LIKE AN HOMAGE TO EVERY PIECE OF SHIT SLASHER FLICK ELI ROTH EVER SHAT.

YOU’RE TRYING TOO HARD.

YOU’RE TRYING TO LIVE UP TO SOMETHING AND IT’S JUST NOT WORKING FOR YOU. THIS IS NOT YOUR STYLE. 

She wipes her mouth again, and then again, dissatisfied. The fan above stutters and whirrs. 

Do You Have Any Further Observations To Make Before This Eventful Meeting Must Be Regretfully Concluded

OH YOU BET I DO!

SECOND THING, DON’T FUCKING **KILL** PEOPLE. 

HOW DID YOU GET HERE? 

I Hitchhiked With The Gentleman To Your Left

OKAY. LEAVE WITH ME. 

I Beg Your Pardon

LEAVE WITH ME. WE’LL

JESUS FUCK WHAT AM I SAYING

WE’LL SORT SOMETHING OUT. 

I Appreciate The Sentiment But – 

NO. DON’T EVEN TRY AND TELL ME IT DOESN’T GET TEDIOUS SPENDING EVERY WAKING HOUR DECIDING WHICH LUCKLESS PRE-STIFF YOU’LL BE ACCELERATING TO THE AFTERLIFE NEXT. 

AND OF COURSE YOU LEAVE YOUR MURDER SCENES LOOKING LIKE THIS BUT STILL EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THE THOUGHT OF ENDING YOUR DAYS STRAPPED INTO A CHAIR WITH YOUR EYEBALLS EXPLODING AND A BILLION VOLTS MELTING THE SOFT IMPORTANT BITS INSIDE OF YOU _HAS NOT CROSSED YOUR FUCKING MIND_??? 

I Am Always Meticulous About The State Of My 

My Feeding Zones

The fan stirs the heavy scent of meat around the diner. They look at each other.

Well

I Admit There May Be Certain Advantages To Your Support

UH HUH. KEEP GOING. 

To Having The Support Of A Person I Trust

WELL NOW, YOU DON’T SAY! 

When he offers her his hand she takes it and stands, and hugs him tighter than she has for a long time. 

They leave together, reeking and sticky with the blood of strangers, and when his car peels out of the parking lot back onto the endless highway they are holding hands tight over the gearstick.


End file.
